Suzy Johnson
|image= Time for you to get yours.JPG |caption= |gender=Female |age=4 |nationality=American (British Background) |hometown=Danville |height = between Melissa and Baljeet |born= |profession= Student (on vacation) |nemesis= Candace Flynn Buford Van Stomm |parents=Jack Johnson Mrs. Johnson |siblings=Jeremy Johnson (brother) |stepsiblings= |grandparents=Hildegard Johnson |pets=Suzy's poodle |title1=Uncle |other1=Joe Johnson |title2=Cousin |other2=Nicolette Annabelle Johnson |title3=Nieces and Nephews |other3=Amanda , Xavier and Fred |first= "Crack That Whip" |last = "Last Day of Summer" |voice=Kari Wahlgren |video= }} Suzy Johnson, known as Little Suzy Johnson by her neighbors, is the little sister of Jeremy and daughter of Jack and Mrs. Johnson. She has a high-pitched squeaky voice and appears very cute and innocent; however, Suzy is actually very manipulative and spoiled, always getting her own way and will do anything to keep Candace away from her brother, seeing Candace as a rival for Jeremy's time and affection. Due to comments given by Buford to Phineas and Isabella, it can be assumed she terrorizes him as well as Candace. However, it is revealed in "Suddenly Suzy", that her motivation is not malice towards Buford or Candace, but a way to manipulate Jeremy to get him to do whatever she would like. Background and Family .]] Suzy was born to Jack Johnson and Mrs. Johnson. Her brother is Jeremy, referring to her as his "favorite little girl". Suzy has attached herself to him as such and will take action against perceived threats to that status. Her uncle is Joe Johnson, and her grandmother is the ex-derby queen Hildegard Johnson. She also has a cousin, Nicolette. The full extent of the relationship between the family and the knowledge of possible in-law connections are unknown. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!," "Journey to the Center of Candace") Tormenting Candace First encounter off over the phone.]] As a small child, Suzy felt her attachment to her brother became threatened when receiving a call from Candace. Candace said she wanted to talk to her mom, but Suzy knew this was not the full truth. Suzy knew that Candace "just wanted to talk to Jeremy" and that Candace had a crush on him. So, she attempted to scare Candace off via the phone, informing her to not pull anything on him and that she was, "and always will be, Jeremy's favorite girl." When Candace came over later, she used a remote-control truck to attack Candace, driving her into the mud, and then sicced her poodle on Candace. Candace ran off. Later, however, after Candace "developed" the hiccups, Jeremy took her to get some water, and Suzy was left still angry and also confused. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") . Rematch derby race While skating in the park with her grandmother and brother some time later, Suzy encountered Candace again, this time being informed that the three would be racing Candace's grandma, Betty Jo, in a rematch derby. Originally, the three were going to race Betty Joe and Candace's brothers (Phineas and Ferb), but Suzy manipulated Candace to race by using her "cuteness" so she could further torment her, so she replaced Phineas, who became a commenter instead alongside Grandpa. When the race began, Suzy's grandma had a rocketing neck-to-neck start with Betty Joe, while Suzy stayed at a good pace. Noticing that Candace and Jeremy were getting close to each other, Suzy attempted to break them up, darting past her and causing Candace to spin out of control, but Candace landed in Jeremy's arms instead. The team set up to pull a whip, sending Jeremy forward, now neck-to-neck with Candace. Suzy activated the rockets she added to Candace's skates beforehand, and instead sent Candace rocketing backward along with Jeremy, pummeling into her and Ferb. At the end of the race, there was a minor dispute about who won, but both grandmothers realized that the time spent with the kids was more important than winning. ("Crack That Whip") Picnic in the park She and Jeremy later went on a picnic and to play croquet in the park. Suzy did not know that Candace would be accompanying them. When she found out, at the park she took the advantage, starting the croquet game and sent a ball flying at the pie Candace was holding, splattering it all over her face. As Jeremy went for napkins, Suzy told Candace again who the favorite girl was here. When he returned, and Candace cleaned herself up, Suzy gave her a shaken soda can, splashing her when it was opened. After Candace cleaned up again, the three went for a walk, and Suzy took a nut from an elderly woman and sent it flying into Candace's pants as Jeremy went away briefly. Squirrels then went after the nut and into Candace's pants, causing her to go off freaking out. Later while stopping for ice cream, Suzy caused Candace to slip and fly into the ice cream vendor's cart and down a set of stairs. Suzy finally scared Candace off by putting a squirrel in her face. At Candace's backyard comet party later that day, Suzy attempted to hit Candace with a ball while she was holding Jeremy's hand, but was stopped by a mound of steaks that fell on her ("Comet Kermillian"). Helping Candace Another time, Jeremy called Candace, asking her to babysit Suzy. Candace absentmindedly agrees, but by the time she realized what she was doing, it was too late, and Jeremy had hung up. Candace tries to get her mom to help, but she doesn't believe Candace when she says Suzy is evil. Fearing the worst, Candace gets rid of anything dangerous in the house, (including the knives in the kitchen, their microwave, their blender, and even her old teddy bear) and wears a large, protective foam suit before Jeremy and Suzy arrive. Once there, Suzy suggests making paper dolls, leaving Candace confused. She explains that she only tortures Candace to control Jeremy, and that when Jeremy is not around, she is "off the clock." Once hearing that Candace cannot manipulate her brothers, she decides to help Candace in busting them for making a replica of Niagara Falls. She begins by demonstrating to Candace how to do it by getting some lemonade, to which Candace remarks, "I have so much to learn." She then motivates her and suggests that she get her brothers to bust themselves. Candace succeeds in getting Phineas to call their mom, but as usual, their project disappears before their mom gets home. Candace asks Suzy if she has anything else to say, to which she replies, "Results may vary." In the end, Jeremy comes to pick up Suzy, who asks Candace to hold a hose up to her face. Suzy turns the hose on, spraying Candace in the face and causing her to sigh and say, "Guess we're back on the clock," while Suzy giggles innocently and says, "Splishy Splashy!" ("Suddenly Suzy") At the Science Fiction and Fantasy Convention ‎Suzy is later seen at the Fantasy and Science Fiction Convention with her brother getting her face painted while Jeremy talked to Stacy on his cell phone. Later, she chases Candace twice while she's dressed as Ducky Momo. She wanders into an exhibit called Alien Nest and isn't seen again until near the end of the episode. After Candace reveals herself, Suzy hugs her saying "I love you, Ducky Momo.", to which Candace replies "Ducky Momo loves you too, Suzy." This is the only time that Suzy acts childish, as a cover-up from Jeremy. ("Nerds of a Feather") Other attempts While Suzy was away at a friend's house for the day, Suzy's poodle continued Suzy's mission to torment Candace, biting her and peeing on her shoe when Candace was over at Jeremy's until she fled the house. ("Interview With a Platypus") Physical Appearance Suzy has curly blonde hair, that she wears in pigtails on the sides of her generally squarish head, secured with light blue hair bows, a little brighter and lighter than the colour of her eyes. She has three long black eyelashes at the side of each of her large eyes. Her staple clothes consists of a small purple cardigan, that she buttons once. Inside, she wears a white shirt and a flared bright blue skirt. Her shoes are short white booties. Personality Suzy, when around Jeremy and most people she feels non-threatened by, acts very kind, sweet, and innocent. But when around those she feels threatened by, she is conniving and malicious, especially to Candace, whom she feels is threatening her relationship with her brother. She therefore has taken outlandish measures to scare Candace off, such as putting squirrels in her pants and training her dog to torment her ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!," "Comet Kermillian", "Interview With a Platypus","Crack That Whip","Let's Bounce"). Due to this attitude around others, some neighborhood kids tend to fear her, evident in Buford Van Stomm's fear of her, who refers to her as "the face of evil." It appears that she only acts this way around people she feels threatened by. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). As well as this, a reason for her hatred and cruelty toward Candace might simply be a need for attachment. It is common that a younger sibling to become so attached to their brother or sister that they are afraid of any possibility of separation from them. She shows this possibility by acting very loving towards her brother ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). However, Suzy implies that she does not love Jeremy and only wants to manipulate him for her own purposes ("Suddenly Suzy"). Suzy is shown to be very intelligent for her age, evident through a large vocabulary and ability to manipulate both Jeremy and Candace. She pretends to be much more childlike when Jeremy is around ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). Relationships Family Jeremy Johnson Suzy's relationship with her brother is her primary motivation for tormenting Candace, as she believes Candace threatens her position as Jeremy's favourite girl. However, it is implied that she may not love Jeremy and only cares for the perks of her position as little sister ("Suddenly Suzy"). Hildegard Johnson While she may only hang around Jeremy for perks, she does seem to generally admire her grandmother. Since Hildegard asked Suzy to compete against the Flynn-Fletchers, it is implied that she is at least somewhat aware of her granddaughter's capabilities and/or darker persona. They also share a common hatred/rivalry towards someone in the Flynn-Fletcher Family (both from the Flynn side) Hildegard against Betty Joe, and Suzy against Candace ("Crack That Whip", "Run, Candace, Run"). Annabelle Johnson Annabelle wandered off before Suzy was born, so it is unlikely that the two were even aware of the other's existence until Candace reunited Annabelle with the Johnson Family ("Run, Candace, Run"). Suzy's Poodle Unlike most of her family (save for maybe her grandmother) Suzy seems to care a lot about her pet poodle. According to Jeremy, she's trained it very well, including training it to torment Candace (though not to Jeremy's knowledge) ("Interview With a Platypus"). The poodle itself is loyal and appears to like Suzy. Mr. & Mrs. Johnson Suzy has not been seen interacting with her parents, but it is safe to assume that they are unaware of her darker personality. Although her mother reprimanded her after she confessed that she was trying to make Candace look bad before her and the Johnson Family in a brunch ("Let's Bounce") Enemies Candace Flynn Candace fears and loathes Suzy, and tries to avoid her whenever possible. Suzy feels threatened by Candace being Jeremy's girlfriend, and attempts to embarrass Candace in front of Jeremy whenever possible. She has also trained her poodle to torment her, who attacks Candace ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"), growls at her and ruins her shoes ("Interview With a Platypus"). However she also helps Candace bust her brothers when she's "off the clock" and Jeremy isn't around ("Suddenly Suzy"). They also have a common interest, Ducky Momo. Buford Van Stomm Buford fears Suzy as Phineas told the kids to dress as the scariest thing they knew and he dressed up as her. After Isabella and Phineas leave the room Buford is seen "washing away the horror" with a water faucet. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). Meap In the preview clips for Meapless in Seattle, Suzy is seen fighting Meap. This scene does not appear in the actual episode. Other Phineas and Ferb Phineas (and Ferb) are unaware of Suzy's darker side, as Suzy was seen conning Phineas into some lemonade, and Phineas was unable to understand the reasons behind Buford being scared of Suzy. ("Suddenly Suzy", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") Suzy also seems to be aware of Phineas and Ferb's daily projects. Ferb and Suzy have yet to directly interact, and due to Ferb's lack of speech, not much is known about their relationship. Suzy tried to put Ferb out of the roller derby race by slamming into him from behind, but he was able to easily dodge her without even looking. ("Crack That Whip") Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella was confused about Buford's statement of the "Face of Evil", suggesting she is unaware of Suzy's dark personality ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). Isabella did get slightly annoyed when Suzy said "Whatcha doin?" ("Suddenly Suzy"). Norm Suzy starred on a T.V. show with Norm called "That's the Norm." In the show, they appear to live together, and Suzy appears to be trying to hide Norm from her brother, Jeremy. ("Ferb TV") Gallery Background Information *In her appearance during "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", she had no speaking lines or role in the plot. All she does is give Candace a mean glare when she comes by and help Jeremy decorate for Christmas. * In "Suddenly Suzy", Suzy and Candace become nicer to each other, and she explains that she does not need to make Candace look bad without Jeremy around. Suzy teaches Candace how to get Phineas and Ferb to bust themselves, however it was unsuccessful. This episode also implies that Suzy does not love Jeremy, only the privileges she obtains by being with him. * She is a fan of Seahorse Hospital and Ducky Momo. ("Nerds of a Feather") * Buford and Candace are the only notable characters who know about Suzy's hidden personality. * Doofenshmirtz is aware of Suzy as he comments that she has had no role in "Meapless in Seattle" as was promised in the opening trailer. Trivia *Her personality is similar to Elmyra Duff and Darla Dimple. Appearances * "Crack That Whip" * "Comet Kermillian" * "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" * "Interview With a Platypus" * "Let's Take a Quiz" * "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" * "Suddenly Suzy" * "Wizard of Odd" * "Nerds of a Feather" * "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" * "Run, Candace, Run" * "Misperceived Monotreme" * "Monster from the Id" * "Let's Bounce" * "Meapless in Seattle" (Technically in Meap Me in St. Louis) * "Ferb TV" * "Love at First Byte * "Just Our Luck" * "Last Day of Summer" Mentioned Only * "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" de:Suzy Johnson es:Suzy Johnson pl:Zuzia Johnson pt-br:Suzy Johnson Category:Characters Category:Johnson family Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Candace Flynn Category:Females Category:Suzy Johnson Category:S Category:Villains